


Czas na naukę!

by kassica15



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Chibi, Fluff, Gen, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stworzone dla mojej znajomej, która okazała się również uwielbiać Avengersów. Mam nadzieję, że ci się to spodoba!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czas na naukę!

Banner już dawno przywykł do tego, że musi dzielić swe ciało z Hulkiem. Że wiąże się to z częstym kupowaniem podkoszulków i spodni, oraz mocnym poobijaniem, wiedział od dawna. Dlatego bardzo się cieszył, gdy zielona bestia wreszcie odpuszczała i to jemu pozwalała z powrotem przejąć władzę, w jakby nie patrzeć jego ciele. Aktualnie więc cieszył się, że Hulk odpuścił i spał grzecznie w swoim łóżku. Ach idealnie...

\- Bruccee...- rozległ się głos w oddali. Jednak dr. Jekyll i Hide super bohaterów, nie zamierzał reagować, choć znał właściciela tego głosu. Po prostu nie. Niech idzie dręczyć kogoś innego.

\- Brucee...- natarczywy głos, nie zamierzał się poddać. Naukowiec mruknął coś niecenzuralnego powoli otwierając oczy i patrząc prosto w uśmiechniętą twarz Starka. Po rozszerzeniu źrenic oraz szerokim, nienaturalnym uśmiechu, mógł śmiało obliczać ile Tony musiał wypić kawy, żeby teraz niby normalnie funkcjonować. Liczby twierdziły: dużo- Zgadnij, na co jest pora?

\- Ugh... Tony jest trzecia nad ranem....

\- Ale jak myślisz?- może to jakiś durny żart Tony'ego z przebranym robotem?

\- Na spanie?- zaryzykował, licząc że dzięki temu będzie mógł w spokoju przekręcić się na drugi bok i mieć w nosie cały świat aż do siódmej. Ale żeby to zrobić, trzeba pozbyć się oponenta.

\- Na naukę!- krzyknął Stark podrywając się i zabierając mu kołdrę- Nauka nie lubi czekać! Chodź!

\- ... bądź znów normalny mówili, będzie fajnie mówili.- mruknął licząc do dziesięciu, by zielony potwór jednak nie przerwał przedwcześnie swojej drzemki. Na szczęście dla Iron Mana nic takiego się nie stało, więc Bruce powłócząc nogami udał się za Starkiem, który chyba naoglądał się za dużo bajek w połączeniu z zbyt dużą ilością kawy- Więc co chcesz mi pokazać?- ziewnął szeroko podchodząc do stojącego i widocznie podekscytowanego Starka.

\- To jest...- i nagle rozpoczął się naukowy bełkot, przyspieszony przez kawę do prawie nie zrozumiałej formy. Gdyby Bruce nie był aż tak zmęczony, to może by go to zainteresowało, nawet wdałby się w dyskusję. Zamiast tego ziewnął przeciągle i spojrzał na przedmiot kształtem i rozmiarem bardziej przypominający skurczony reaktor gamma (to wrażenie, pewnie przez tę dziwną, zieloną poświatę). Zamrugał patrząc się na Tony'ego, który promieniał energią.

\- A na cholerę to?- nie miał sił, ani chęci na bawienie się w miłego, sympatycznego kolegę, który musi znosić ekscentrycznego bogacza. Stark natomiast zamyślił, się stukając w policzek.

\- Jeszcze na tę część nie wpadłem... ale na pewno wymyślę dla tego zastosowanie!- odparł z przekorą. Bruce niedyskretnie ziewnął odwracając się do niego plecami.

\- Dobranoc Tony. Nie wysadź całej wieży pracując nad tym.

\- No wiesz ty co?!- odparł niezadowolony Stark robiąc przysłowiowego "focha".

***

Bruce obudził się wypoczęty i zadowolony całe pięć godzin później. Właściwie, to bardziej niż zastanawiające czemu Stark go nie obudził. Niemniej, pomyśli nad tym kiedy indziej. Aktualnie czas na śniadanko! Po porannym prysznicu i ogarnięciu się, zrozumiał czemu dane mu było te pięć godzin spokoju. O to Tony w pełnej swej okazałości, aktualnie chrapał na podłodze w kuchni. Podejrzane urządzenie stworzone tego wieczora stało sobie bezpiecznie na wyspie nikomu nie wadząc. Bruce westchnął, omijając powoli chrapiące truchło. 

\- Joł Bruce!- krzyknął Clint podchodząc do niego, gdy ten zaparzał kawę- Co to?- spytał i bezpiecznie stojące na wyspie urządzenie, przestało bezpiecznie stać, a zamiast tego znalazło się w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu: rękach łucznika.

\- Odłóż to Clint. Tony zrobił to w nocy.

\- Taa, pamiętam ostatni nuklearny toster.... to było genialne!- odparł majstrując przy urządzeniu dalej- Jak myślisz, to też wybuchnie? O! Można kręcić!- zaczął bliżej zapoznawać się z urządzeniem.

\- Clint!- zdołał zawołać, kiedy urządzenie się jednak zablokowało i do reszty odmówiło współpracy. Bruce w porę padł bo rozległ się nie mały huk. Dźwięk obudził natomiast chrapiącego Iron Mana.

\- Tato nie!- wrzasnął jeszcze do resztek snu i rozejrzał się średnio przytomnie. Jarvis uczynnie wietrzył lekko zadymioną kuchnię- Ee?

\- Świetnie Tony, kolejny z twych nocnych wynalazków zawiódł.- westchnął podnosząc się Bruce- Clint? Nic ci nie jest?- spytał wyglądając znad wyspy. Zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio. Co się stało z Hawkeyem? Czy przyjdzie im znów latać po różnych uniwersach, znaczy wszechświatach by go odnaleźć? Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, gdy Stark ładował baterię kolejnym kubkiem kofeiny.

\- Cholela...- zdumiony wyszedł zza wyspy i spojrzał w dół. Clint stał w swoich za dużych ubraniach wpatrując się w niego... tyle, że był jakieś dwadzieścia lat młodszy. Miał z siedem lat?- Bluuce! Zlób coś!- krzyknął płaczliwie wyciągając łapki.

\- Okej, wróciłem do ż...- odpowiedział Tony podchodząc, ale widząc swoje pośrednie dzieło wypluł zawartość kubka na Bruce'a. Ten skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Stark!- krzyknął czując jak budzi się w nim potwór- To twoja wina! Do cholery co ci nie raz mówiłem....

\- Spokojnie, naprawię to.- odparł już bardziej pewny Tony- Jarvis łącz mnie z Kapitanem.

\- Bluuceee....- Clint uchwycił się jego nogi wyjąc jakby go żywcem odzierali ze skóry- Co sie stalo?- chyba jeszcze nie do końca rozumiał swojego odmłodzenia. Nie mając innego wyboru Bruce wziął zasmarkanego brzdąca w ramiona i wytarł mu nos.

\- Tony... ja mam wakacje.- dobiegł do jego uszu łagodny, ale stanowczy ton Kapitana z drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie Bruce zajrzał razem z dodatkowym ciężarem.

\- A ja mam sytuację awaryjną!- trochę słabiej opanowany Tony krzyczał na hologram Steve'a, który z gazetą w jednej ręce i kubkiem ("Best Mum 4Ever"- prezent od Clinta na ostatni dzień matki. Cap podziękował i bez słowa prezent przyjął, bo ostatni kubek ktoś nieopatrznie mu zbił) w drugiej, do tego pół nagi uśmiechał się do Starka chyba nawet z politowaniem- Naprawdę, nie możesz ich skrócić?

\- Nope. Mam wakacje. - spojrzał na Bruce'a- Zadbaj o nich dobrze żołnierzu!- mrugnął do niego, gdy ten wyprężył się w pseudosalucie i po chwili hologram znikł. 

\- Nie wierzę... Ta świnia się rozłączyła!- zaczął namiętnie walić w guzik ponownego połączenia w akompaniamencie coraz głośniejszego śmiechu Hawkeye'a. Może zmalał, ale dowcip miał ten sam.

\- Wiesz... to chyba nie zadziała.- stwierdził ze znużoną miną Bruce.

\- Okej, okej...- odparł Tony trąc skronie- skoro nie udało się ściągnąć niańki, to zrobimy plan B.

\- Plan B?- spytali we dwoje.

\- Ty się zajmiesz smarkaczem, a ja popracuje nad rozwiązaniem!- już miał zwiać, ale go w porę złapał.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Uwierz mi Bruce, ja się nie nadaję na niańkę.

\- Ja też nie. Może po prostu będziemy się wymieniać? Co godzinę. 

\- I myślisz, że w ten sposób cokolwiek osiągniemy? Przecież ty nie wiesz co stworzyłem!

\- A ty wiesz?

\- Noo więc... może poproszę Pyma o pomoc? W końcu też trochę z jego pomysłów korzystałem.

\- To tłumaczy tak wiele...

\- Selio?- wtrącił się brzdąc- bo ja nie baldzo! I dajcie mi cos slodkiego! Ludozerka chce cukielka!- zamachał nogami wyginając się.

-...- Tony cofnął się ze skrzywieniem od tego dziecięcego buntu- okej, to ja zaklepuję pierwszą godzinę.- i umknął nim Bruce mógł go zatrzymać.

\- Ej!- zdołał tylko za nim krzyknąć Bruce. Maluch zamachał nogami i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Ciebie baldziej lubie. Co lobimy?- uśmiechnął się znów pokazując szparę między zębami. 

\- Lizak i Playstation?

-...- Clint się namyślił- Okej!- Godzina minęła jak z bicza strzelił.

\- Dobra ja tu przygonię tu Starka.

\- A ja go przekonam, że zabieg wazektomii nie jest wcale aż tak zly.

\- Tylko nie bądź zbyt okrutny.- poprosił Bruce idąc po Tony'ego. Najpierw naukowiec próbował się jakoś wykpić, ale przyciśnięty i przymuszony, narzekając jakby miał sprzątać ulice z końskiego łajna poszedł do uśmiechniętego chłopczyka, z szatańskim humorem.

\- Dobra, zróbmy to szybko.- rzucił niechętnie do dzieciaka- podniosę ci kieszonkowe i będę mógł sobie pójść?

\- Nie. Ale kieszonkowe tez możesz mi podnieść.

\- Nie ma mowy. Przewalisz na jakieś durnoty.

\- Nieplawda- krzyknął piskliwie tupiąc nogami- te rzeczy są mi super potrzebne!

\- Nawet tego nie skomentuję... co byś chciał porobić?- machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Chocmy na spacel!

\- Wszystko tylko nie to...

\- Na spacel, na spacel!- złapał go za rękę i pociągnął mocno do windy. Stark nie mógł znaleźć żadnego sensownego powodu by zostać.

***

-... niech zgadnę....- zaczął, gdy już siedzieli w parku. Młody trzymał balona przedstawiającego Avengersów, oraz pochłaniał trzy gałki lodów w tempie ekspresowym- wiedziałeś o tym festynie prawda?

-... nieee.- nieudolnie skłamał Hawkeye, dopychając się lodem. Stark jęknął patrząc na zegarek. Zamiast godziny spędził tu dwie. Dziecięca histeria była czymś okropnym. Ale idąc tym tropem myślenia zdoła uniknąć dalszych zmagań z dzieciakiem później. Dwie godziny luzu! Jaka piękna rzecz.

\- Pójciemy na kaluzele?- spytał Clint obserwując działające urządzenie.

\- Nie.- odparł twardo Tony. To nie było jego dziecko, by się miał nad nim rozczulać. Tak właściwie to on nie był nawet dzieckiem na co dzień! Choć czasami jak dzieciak się zachowywał... Iron Man odleciał myślami daleko, z czego skorzystał Clint biegnąć na urządzenie. Jego śmiech sprawił, że Tony się ocknął i spojrzał w stronę zabawki- Ej! Co ja ci powiedziałem...- obserwował chwilę kręcącego się i cieszącego dzieciaka i westchnął. Już raczej nic nie zdoła na to poradzić.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek jego telefonu. Odebrał zaskakująco natychmiast.

\- Z tej strony najprzystojniejszy i najskromniejszy superbohater na planecie, w czym mogę pomóc?- posłał w przestrzeń uśmiech numer 5, a jakaś kobieta z naprzeciwka cicho zachichotała.

\- Tony, zebranie. Teraz.- odezwał się niezbyt zadowolony głos Pepper. Spojrzała na kartkę, gdzie miała już wypisane wszystkie argumenty na temat tego, czemu ten powinien się zjawić. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Tony zdawał się wręcz cieszyć z tej informacji.

\- Już właśnie zmierzam do ciebie!- odparł zadowolony i gdy tylko karuzela skończyła działać chwycił Clinta pod pachę i zaniósł opierającego się chłopca do samochodu.

***

Pepper wiedziała, że u Avengersów dzieją się różne rzeczy. Jednakże mały Clint nudzący się na kanapie jej poczekalni już sam w sobie był niezwykły.

\- Dobze że Tony nie ma dzieci.- odparł podchodząc do jej biurka- Pobaw się ze mną!- bardziej rozkazał jak poprosił. 

\- Clint, ja tu pracuję. Mam dużo ważnej pracy..- chciała zacząć polubownie.

\- Akulat! Lobisz co sobie chcesz! A oni tam o czymś gadają! Ploooosze!- zaczął jęczeć. Pepper potarła skroń. Jak to dobrze, że Tony jednak nie ma dzieci... przynajmniej takich, o których ona słyszała.

\- Dam ci kartki i ołówki i sobie porysujesz, zgoda?- spytała czując, że płacz chłopca przekracza cienką, czerwoną linię. Hawkeye zamyślił się.

\- Dobla!- zgodził się w końcu, a sekretarka odetchnęła z ulgą.

***

\- Dobra, z godziny zrobiło się pięć godzin.- wyjaśnił Stark wciąż, trzymając chłopca pod pachą. Clintowi bardzo się to nie podobało i usilnie starał się wyswobodzić- Weź go i nie chcę go widzieć do następnego dnia- podał mu wiszącego w ramionach Clinta. Bruce przyjął od niego żywą paczkę.

\- Właściwie udało mi się coś opracować...- odparł Bruce wyciągając czerwonego lizaka. Rozradowany Hawkeye zaraz wpakował go sobie do buzi.

\- I co to ma niby być?- spytał lekko podirytowany Tony.

\- Wróci do normy... z założenia- stwierdził Bruce sadzając go na stołku. Maluch nie przejmując się ciamkał swój smakołyk. Wyciągnął z buzi patyczek.

-... okej, dać znać jak mu pójdzie. Przez tego gnoma przesiedziałem całe spotkanie z zarządem. Muszę odreagować.- i poszedł do siebie.

Clint ziewnął szeroko, po czym potarł oko i prawie spadł z krzesełka.

-No, a teraz maluszku pójdziesz spać.- odparł delikatnie Bruce unosząc go i niosąc do łóżka. Wyszedł na paluszkach i otarł czoło. Mógł wreszcie odpocząć. 

***

Clint przeciągnął się i wyszedł z pokoju. Na kanapie spał Bruce zawinięty w kocyk. Było późno w nocy.

\- Bruce...- zaczął pochylając się nad nim.

\- Błagam, Tony dziś nie czas na naukę.- jęknął naciągając na głowę koc.

\- Bruuce,coś ty mi dał?- dopytywał się i potrząsnął naukowcem. Banner spojrzał na niego.

\- Zadziałało. Więc idź spać.- burknął w odpowiedzi. Łucznik zmienił pozycję i przykucnął przed Brucem. Jego twarz była dosłownie kilka milimetrów od jego. Czując rosnący gniew, otworzył oczy i spojrzał w pełną pretensji twarz łucznika.

\- Swędzi mnie przez to język.- tego dobrego było mu już za wiele...


End file.
